epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
EpicLLOYD/Gallery
}} EL as Bill.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Bill.png|Bill O'Reilly's title card|link=Bill O'Reilly EL as Hitler.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (Darth Vader vs Hitler)|link=Adolf Hitler Adolph.png|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler EL as Chuck.png|EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris|link=Chuck Norris Chuck.png|Chuck Norris' title card|link=Chuck Norris EL as McCain.png|EpicLLOYD as John McCain (cameo)|link=John McCain EL as Macho.png|EpicLLOYD as "Macho Man" Randy Savage|link="Macho Man" Randy Savage Macho Man Title Card.jpg|"Macho Man" Randy Savage's title card|link="Macho Man" Randy Savage EL as Bach.png|EpicLLOYD as Bach (cameo)|link=Johann Sebastian Bach EL as Sagan.png|EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo)|link=Carl Sagan EL as Khan.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan ERB 8 Genghis Khan.png|Genghis Khan's title card|link=Genghis Khan EL as Napoleon.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte ERB 9 Napoleon Bonaparte.png|Napoleon Bonaparte's title card|link=Napoleon Bonaparte EL as Franklin.png|EpicLLOYD as Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin ERB 10 Ben Franklin.png|Ben Franklin's title card|link=Ben Franklin EL as Gandalf White.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf Gandalf Title Card.png|Gandalf's title card|link=Gandalf EL as Gandalf Grey.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf EL as Thing 1:2.png|EpicLLOYD as Thing 1/2|link=Thing 1 & 2 EL as Hannibal.png|EpicLLOYD as Hannibal (cameo)|link=John "Hannibal" Smith EL as Murdock.png|EpicLLOYD as Murdock (cameo)|link=H. M. Murdock EL as Face.png|EpicLLOYD as Face (cameo)|link=Templeton "Face" Peck EL as McFeely.png|EpicLLOYD as Mr McFeely (cameo)|link=Mr. McFeely EL as Kirk.png|EpicLLOYD as Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk Kirk.png|Captain Kirk's title card|link=Captain Kirk Havemybabies.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in his exercise outfit|link=EpicLLOYD EpicLLOYD Title Card.png|EpicLLOYD's title card|link=EpicLLOYD EL in ERB #15.png|EpicLLOYD as himself|link=EpicLLOYD EL as Hitler ERB 16.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (Hitler vs Vader 2)|link=Adolf Hitler Hitler.png|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler EL as Pleistarchus.png|EpicLLOYD as Pleistarchus (cameo)|link=Pleistarchus EL as Mario.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario|link=Mario ERB 18 Mario Bros.png|The Mario Brothers' title card|link=Mario Brothers EL as Young Elvis.png|EpicLLOYD as Young Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Young Elvis.png|Elvis Presley's title card|link=Elvis Presley EL as Old Elvis.png|EpicLLOYD as Old Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley EL as Brando.png|EpicLLOYD as Marlon Brando (cameo)|link=Marlon Brando EL as Gates.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates Bill Gates.png|Bill Gates' title card|link=Bill Gates EL as Sinatra.png|EpicLLOYD as Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Frank.png|Frank Sinatra's title card|link=Frank Sinatra EL as Romney.png|EpicLLOYD as Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney OMNOMNOMNEY.png|Mitt Romney's title card|link=Mitt Romney EL as McFly.png|EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly (cameo)|link=Marty McFly EL as Eastwood.png|EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood LLoyd as Clint Eastwood .png|Clint Eastwood's title card|link=Clint Eastwood Lloyd Ahlquist as Robin.png|EpicLLOYD as Robin|link=Robin EL as Elf 1.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 1|link=Elves EL as Elf 2.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 2|link=Elves EL as Elf 3.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf 3|link=Elves EL as Adam.png|EpicLLOYD as Adam|link=Adam ADAMGOODADAM.jpg|Adam's title card|link=Adam EL as Preacher.png|EpicLLOYD as a White Preacher (cameo)|link=White Preacher in Civil Rights March EL as Edison.png|EpicLLOYD as Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison Edison.png|Thomas Edison's title card|link=Thomas Edison EL as Ruth.png|EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth Ruth.png|Babe Ruth's title card|link=Babe Ruth EL as Skrillex.png|EpicLLOYD as Skrillex|link=Skrillex Lloyd Skrillex.png|Skrillex's title card|link=Skrillex Lloyd as Stalin.png|EpicLLOYD as Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin JS.png|Joseph Stalin's title card|link=Joseph Stalin Lloyd as Gorbachev.png|EpicLLOYD as Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Hitler plz.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (Hitler vs Vader 3)|link=Adolf Hitler Hitlertitle.png|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler Al Capwn.png|EpicLLOYD as Al Capone|link=Al Capone Al Capone swag.png|Al Capone's title card|link=Al Capone MileylillyERB.png|EpicLLOYD as Lilly Truscott (left, cameo)|link=Lilly Truscott Picasso plz.png|EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso|link=Pablo Picasso Pablotitlecard.png|Pablo Picasso's title card|link=Pablo Picasso Morgan480.png|EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan|link=J. P. Morgan Walt480.png|EpicLLOYD as Walter White|link=Walter White Waltertitle.png|Walter White's title card|link=Walter White Supes480.png|EpicLLOYD as Superman|link=Superman Supermantitle.png|Superman's title card|link=Superman Wallace480.png|EpicLLOYD as William Wallace|link=William Wallace William Wallace erb intro.png|William Wallace's title card|link=William Wallace Leonardo the Turtle k.png|EpicLLOYD as Leonardo|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Leonardo ERB Intro.png|Leonardo's title card|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Donatello the Turtle k.png|EpicLLOYD as Donatello|link=Donatello (Turtle) Donatello ERB Intro.png|Donatello's title card|link=Donatello (Turtle) Raphael k.png|EpicLLOYD as Raphael|link=Raphael (Turtle) Raphael the Turtle.PNG|Raphael's title card|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Michaelangelo the Turtle k.png|EpicLLOYD as Michelangelo|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) MichelangeloT ERB Intro.png|Michelangelo's title card|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Adam.jpg|EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage|link=Adam Savage OoTSVlG.png|Mythbusters' title card|link=Mythbusters Clyde close-up.png|EpicLLOYD as Clyde Barrow|link=Clyde Barrow B&C Title card.png|Bonnie & Clyde's title card|link=Bonnie & Clyde HannibalElephant.png|EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter|link=Hannibal Lecter Screenshot 25.png|Hannibal Lecter's title card|link=Hannibal Lecter Phill.png|EpicLLOYD as Dr. Phil (cameo)|link=Dr. Phil Alfred hitchcock in battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock|link=Alfred Hitchcock Hitchcocktc.png|Alfred Hitchcock's title card|link=Alfred Hitchcock Adolf3.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (Season 3 trailer) Hitler4.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler's ghost (Season 4 trailer) Dis Rap Lloyd 1.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Charles|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 1 Dis Raps Lloyd 2.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Southwest High|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 Dis Raps Lloyd 3.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Christian|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 3 Dis Raps Lloyd 4.png|EpicLloyd as himself in Jennifer|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 4 Dis Raps Lloyd 5.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Justin|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 5 Dis Raps Lloyd 6.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in James|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 6 Dis Raps Lloyd 7.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Tyrance, William and Reshad|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7 Dis Raps Lloyd 8.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Daniel|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8 Dis Raps Lloyd 9.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Joan|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9 Dis Raps Lloyd 10.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Momma Metcalf|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10: Gift Raps For Hire Dis Raps Lloyd 11.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Glasscock|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 1: Glasscock Dis Raps Lloyd 12.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Jasone and Ramone|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone Dis Raps Lloyd 13.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas Dis Raps Lloyd 14.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in EthanAlways|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways Dis Raps Lloyd 15.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Diamond|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond Epiclloyd.jpg|EpicLLOYD in "HEROES and VILLAINS" EpiclloydScars.png|EpicLLOYD in his music video, "Scars" VinnySq.png|EpicLLOYD as Vinny Squiggiliani Epiclloyd Epic School Battle.jpg|EpicLLOYD in Epic School Battle Pete and Lloyd.png|Peter and Lloyd's cameo in the Rhett and Link rap battle, alongside Rhett and Link YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Peter, Lloyd, Alphacat, and other YouTubers with Barack Obama Skärmavbild 2013-09-24 kl. 11.40.11.png|EpicLLOYD as "Biggie Fries" Seagullthing.png|EpicLLOYD as a Seagull in the SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle EL on K&P.png|EpicLLOYD on Key & Peele ERBTeddy.jpg|EpicLLOYD as Theodore Roosevelt (ERB News) GLLoYDOS.png|EpicLLOYD as Sherlock Holmes in an unofficial battle EL.png|EpicLLOYD as an Elf (Santa is a Gangsta) Lloydyoutube.jpg|EpicLLOYD's YouTube avatar 150px-24185217.png.jpg|EpicLLOYD's Wikia avatar Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD